Labels are normally supplied as a two layer sheet, with a face stock layer from which the labels are die cut, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive, and a release coated backing layer or liner, from which the labels are dispensed. One widely used label sheet includes three columns of 10 labels each, for address labels, but many other sizes of labels are also available in sheet form.
In the manual removal of labels from a backing sheet; the user must try to grip a corner of the label and then peel the label from the backing sheet. This is often frustrating and time consuming. To simplify the separation of labels from a backing sheet, label dispensers have been proposed, and one such dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,374. In this dispenser, sheets of labels are drawn over a “peeling” bar and, by abruptly changing the direction of feeding of the sheets, the labels are separated from the backing sheet and are held by one edge, with the labels extending horizontally from the backing sheet so that they may be gripped and removed by the user.
However, while the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,374 patent is a significant improvement over manual removal of labels, it still has certain shortcomings. Thus, for example, the liner sheets are stressed as they are bent over the “peeling” bar, and form fairly tight curled cylinders as they exit from the label dispenser. In addition, this known dispenser is not very flexible in accommodating different types of label sheets, or variations in the use of the label dispenser.